


Strange new world

by Ohohphelia



Series: Overcoming Challenges [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Anal Fingering, Bonding, First Time, M/M, Maybe light bondage, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Oral, Self-Lubrication, Sex, first fic, is this sin?, literally have no idea what im doing, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohohphelia/pseuds/Ohohphelia
Summary: Naruto grows up without knowing what an alpha, beta or an omega is. When one of his friends comes to school pregnant, suddenly he's thrown into a life he doesn't want live. As well as dealing with the Uchiha every day.





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So just bear with me and try to give me as much criticism as you want/need. Also, feel free to leave kudos. Or dont i cant control you. This wont be a really long fic, but it will have multiple chapters. Side note, thank you so much to my beta reader who is currently helping me!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO SHIPPUDEN OR ANY OF THE RIGHTS TO IT

Naruto was only eight when he noticed the mark. "Momma?" He asked one day when they were on a walk. "Why's there a red moon on your neck?" His mom just smiled and said it was a birth mark. He asked a couple more times later that day, but his mom just said the same thing. Being young enough, Naruto forgot all about it. 

At age ten he realized he was always sent away for a week, and he didn't know why. "Dad? Why am I going to aunt Tsunade's house every two months?" He asked him a million times, and the answer was always the same. 'We're busy' or 'you need a break'. Naruto even asked Tsunade's once or twice. If she did know anything, she wasn't spilling. Naruto knew they were all hiding something, but after a while he stopped going. 

When he was 16, it all started falling into place. 

"Naruto!" Naruto ignored the wails and kept his head down on the desk, pretending to sleep. "Narutooooo!" Someone was shaking him trying to get him to pay attention. "What do you want Ino" he snapped and looked up at the girl. She was wearing a purple skirt with a white tank top. She was giggling furiously (if that even made any sense) and was bouncing up and down. "Look! Look! Look!" She said pointing at her neck. Ino bent her neck so Naruto could see. "Guess who the lucky boy is" she cooed and giggled some more. From what Naruto could see, Ino had put a little bit of lip gloss too. Though at the moment, that's not what he was interested in. 

Naruto stared at her neck for longer than he should have. He knew because Ino started to lose her enthusiasm and was looking at him with a confused look on her face. "What?" She asked covering her mark, turning pink. "Is there something wrong with it?" Naruto shook his head slightly, couldn't stop staring. "My mom has the same mark" he said with a puzzled look on his face. Naruto reached out to try and touch the mark, confusion flashing across his face. 

"Don't touch it!" Ino squealed and jumped back. Then she started to laugh. "Of course your mom has the same mark" she said in between giggles. "She's an omega, what do you expect?" Ino started to walk away, ruffling her skirt. Naruto didn't understand what was happening so he reached out and grabbed her arm. "A what?" 

She turned to face Naruto. There was a long pause before Ino started laughing again. "Oh god. Sakura!" She called trying to get her to come over. Naruto still had no clue what was going on. "Wait what's an omega?" He asked again trying to understand. 

Sakura's head bobbed up from the back corner where she was sitting with Hinata. "What?" She mouthed looking pissed that she was interrupted. Ino beckoned her over with a wave of her hand and giggled slightly. 

Sakura visibly sighed and slowly walked towards them. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail, and sat down on the desk. "What do you need Ino? I was going over chakra healing patterns" Sakura said with an annoyed look on her face. 

Ino grabbed her shoulder to pull her in, and started whispering in her ear. Sometimes she would giggle and gesture towards Naruto. Sakura gaped for a second then started giggling as well. "So what do you think he is?" Ino spoke loud enough for Naruto to hear, obviously teasing him. "I don't know, probably an alpha. He's so hot headed it makes sense." Sakura replied, looking like a little school girl bouncing up and down. 

Naruto sat there sputtering from time to time. He tried to defend himself. "I don't kno-" Ino cut him off and continued speaking. "Or maybe he's a beta. All that hot hotheadedness burned him out" she said with a smirk. She looked at Sakura, and suddenly they both started laughing so hard tears were falling from their eyes. 

"Maybe he's an omega" a voice said from behind them. All three of their heads whipped around. 

"Sasuke, there's no way he's an omega. Look at him!"

"All I'm saying is you didn't think about that option." 

"Yeah, but not a lot of omegas are guys"

Sasuke and the girls continued their bickering while others started listening in. Naruto tried to pay attention, but got lost at "scent marking". At one point, someone pointed to him and started yelling at Sakura. 

Naruto rolled his eyes and put his head down again, the whole thing suddenly becoming boring to him. Yes, the mark had piqued his interest, but he was tired of all the banter. 

"Come on Ino. I'm not giving Naruto a talk about puberty" Sakura said, suddenly deciding the discussion was over. 

~*~

When Naruto got home later that day, he went straight to his mom. She was standing in the kitchen, making soup. Kushina was humming softly as she turned the stove on. "Mom. What have you not been telling me?" he snapped, confronting her. Kushina, suddenly broken from her "trance", turned around and looked at Naruto with a glare. "I've done what?" She asked dangerously, her voice just barely audible. 

Naruto shrunk back immediately and tried to fix things before they got worse. "Nothing! Nothing!" He tried to dismiss it with a wave of his hand. He turned around to escape the kitchen, but he felt strong hands grab his shoulders and pull him back. "I didn't mean it like that I swear!" Naruto pretended to sob and and kicked weakly. He kept up the act, using puppy eyes and jutting out his lips. His mother knew better, and didn't bat an eyelash at the boy. 

"Kushina leave the poor boy alone" his dad called from the bedroom. Naruto nodded vigorously, agreeing with Minato. "Yeah leave the poor boy alone" he echoed his dad, trying to convince his mom to let him go. Kushina dropped her hands, smacked him on the head and went back to cooking. "Mooom I was just trying to ask what an omega was!" Naruto pouted, rubbing his head.

Kushina froze slightly and looked at Naruto. "Minato" her voice was shaking as she called out to him. "Get in here now." She carefully turned off the stove and took off her apron. When Minato walked in, Kushina pulled him aside and told him what happened. They shared a look before combing back over to Naruto and sitting him down at the table. 

Naruto looked at both of his parents, confused. They were talking in low whispered and kept glancing back at Naruto. Really, the whole ordeal was making Naruto uncomfortable. "Guys no one has answered my questions all day. What's an alpha and an omega?" He tried to ask one more time. Kushina nodded at Minato, who took Naruto into his bedroom. 

When Naruto finally walked out of his bedroom, he was anxious and held "Alpha/Omega/Beta for Dummies" in his arms. Just before he went outside to read, Naruto asked his dad nervously, "So what am I?" Minato sighed, and patted his son on the head. "I don't know" Naruto gave him a puzzled look. Naruto started, "You don't kn-" Minato cut him off. "I don't know because you're a special case. You should have shown signs of being an alpha, omega or a beta a long time ago. But you're sixteen and still haven't had a rut or a heat." 

"...rut? Heat?" He glanced at the book and back at his dad. "And... this will help me?" He asked, gesturing to the book. Minato nodded and sighed, bringing Naruto into a hug. 

Naruto wasn't sure if he was excited or nervous or scared. Probably all of it. He ended up walking to the park to try and clear his head. Naruto eventually found his swing and sat down in it. He gently pushed back and let himself swing, breathing in deeply. Finally, he gathered enough to courage to start reading the table of contents; 

Alphas; page 3  
Omega; page 45  
Beta; page 101  
Bonding; page 136

Naruto really didn't want to read the whole thing, so he skimmed through it until he found something that caught his eye. 

 

RUT: when an alpha male goes through a physical change because hormones triple throughout his body. Now said alpha can knot to produce children. (See knot; 39) 

 

That.... didn't sound appealing to Naruto. And what the heck was a knot? He flipped to page thirty nine; 

 

KNOT: a swell at the base of an alpha's genitalia. This is to ensure omegas will get pregnant during intercourse. 

 

Now Naruto was freaking out. His dick... was going to do that?! ‘No it's fine' he told himself. 'Maybe you'll be an omega'. He started flipping through the omega section of the book, rocking back and forth on the swing. 

 

HEAT: when an omega is fertile and physically wants to be mated by an alpha. The omega emits scent pheromones that attract an alpha to him/her. An omega also has a strong need to bond with an alpha during this time. (See bond 140) 

 

Jesus, this was so much more complicated than Naruto though. Omega didn't really sound appealing either but now he desperately needed to know what a bond was, so he flipped to page 140.

 

BOND: when an alpha physically marks an omega on his/her bond site. A mental connection is now created and the pair can now understand each other emotionally. Bonds typically show in the form or a red crescent shape. 

 

As Naruto read, he hated this more and more. Omega sounded painful, but so did alpha. He tried to see if betas were any better, but it turned out they were worse. Apparently they get sick very easily and die very young. And they can't get pregnant or knot, so society sees them as a menace. 

Naruto closed the book and started to walk home. 

~*~

Of course he wasn't paying attention. Of course! Naruto was fine with anyone else. Kakashi, or even Choji, but Sasuke?! 

He was just minding his own business, taking the back road home, when he got a message on his phone. Naruto only looked down for a second, but the second he looked down he turned the corner and smacked face first into someone's chest. Naruto was dazed for a second, so he didn't pull back right away. He put his hands on the chest and pushed back slightly, looking up.

"Enjoy what you see?" He heard above him. 

Now Naruto jumped back quickly, and tried to hide his red face. "I couldn't see anything anyway" he grumbled and tried to walk away quickly. He picked up the book from the ground and spun in the other direction.

Sasuke held him back by his arm and grabbed the book. "What's this?" He smirked and started flipping through it. 

"Hey give that back!" Naruto made a lunge for the book but Sasuke tripped him, and let him fall to the ground. "So, learning how your body works huh?" Sasuke asked coyly. "About time, dobe" 

Naruto hated the childhood nickname and growled slightly. "Is there something wrong with that?" He challenged. He stood up and tried to grab the book again, but Sasuke handed it back willingly. As Sasuke turned to leave he pulled Naruto close and whispered in his ear, "I won't wait forever~" Then he went back to his stoic self and left, leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto stood there shocked and scared; scared because his body reacted in a way he didn't know was possible. He was blushing and out of breath. Part of him wanted Sasuke to come back, but the other half was screaming at him to get out of there as soon as possible. Evidently, that part won. He took off running to his house and slammed the door as soon as he got inside.


	2. Stupid decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I'm quite happy with how this is turning out. Also, dont be an asshole in the comments. You're on a fan fiction site, why are you being a jerk and calling it horrible gay shit. Well, what do you expect? Anyway, my updating will be sporadic from now on because school started back up.

Naruto had ended up jacking off when he got home, unable to do anything else. Then he took a hot shower and came out just as confused as before. Downstairs, he heard his parents talking in hushed voices. They had heard Naruto come in and saw him collapsed on the floor, clutching the book to his chest. When Minato had tried to pick him up, he had yelled at him to fuck off, threw the book across the room and ran upstairs to his room. 

Naruto quietly walked downstairs and spotted his parents in the living room. "Sorry" he said loud enough for them to hear him from the doorway. Kushina turned around and wrapped her son in a hug. Naruto tensed slightly. He wasn't even close to forgive his parents, not after they had hidden this for sixteen years. 

"Naruto. What happened?" Minato asked from the couch. Naruto could see he had the book in his hands when he got up to join them. 

Naruto tried to pry his mom off of him, backing away from her slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said roughly and pointed to the book. "You could have just told me when I asked!" Now he was getting slightly angry. He barely knew what an Alpha was, yet some of his friends were already bonded. He was just frustrated that the people he trusted tore his life apart. 

Kushina sighed and sat back down on the couch, who was joined by Minato. "Naruto you're different. You never even smelled like an alpha or an omega. Kids at age ten started showing signs of heat when you were still learning how to run. Even now, you're the latest bloomer I've ever seen." His dad said looking tired. "We wanted you to have a normal childhood, but then it turned into protecting you from something that you didn't protecting from" Minato finished. 

Naruto was still standing in the doorway, slightly outraged. He loved his parents, he really did, but how could they just do something like this? "I just don't understand" Naruto said angrily, and left the room. It was late so he was ready to pass out, but he couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. 

He started remembering all the times he friends would disappear for a week, and pretend like nothing happened. He started thinking about Tsunade, and how she never told him anything. The thing that pissed Naruto off the most, was that he was so blind as to not see it all. 

He snuck downstairs and got the book from the living room. He decided he was going to read it in detail this time, not wanting to miss anything. Most of it was just the anatomy of each gender, but he figured it would be helpful at some point. 

By the time he finished reading, it was four in the morning and he was exhausted. Naruto almost gave up on sleep, but his body argued against it and forced him to at least sleep a little. He fell asleep dreading the day wasn't going to be pleasant. 

~*~

Naruto came downstairs with bags under his eyes. When he sat down at the kitchen table, he slammed his head down on the table. "Fuuuuuuck" he groaned out. 

"Hey, language!" He heard from the living room, most likely his mom.”Like I should listen to you” grumbled. Naruto was so tired, and he really didn't want to go to school, but it was Tuesday so his parents were making him go. 

Naruto was right about one thing; today was going horribly. First he missed the bus, then he got detention for three days. After that he got a fail on his test, and bumped into Ino and Sakura.

He groaned as loud as he could, trying to make it obvious he did not want to see them. Either Sakura was oblivious or she didn't care. She slung her arm around his shoulder while Ino wrapped her arm around his waist. “So!” Sakura started and poked his cheek. “Sasuke told me your parents finally explained everything to you.” Naruto turned red and tried to push them off him. “That bastard” he grumbled under his breath. 

Ino held tight and laughed. Both the girls started dragging him to the lunch tables. Apparently word had gotten around that Naruto was a clueless idiot, and everyone kept trying to ask him questions.

“So are you an alpha?’

“How did you not know?!”

“Wow did you figure it out yet?”

“Umm… Naruto…”

Naruto covered his ears and groaned. Lee was asking rapid fire question while Choji was teasing him. He could see Hinata trying to get his attention, but he was too busy at the moment to care. Then there was Tenten and Temari snickering in the back. “See what you did?” he told Ino, who just rolled her eyes. Naruto groaned again and told everyone to fuck off. 

Eventually the commotion died off and everyone left. Sakura laughed at him and playfully smacked his shoulder. “Come on Naruto, you had to find out eventua-” 

Sakura cut herself off and brought herself closer to Naruto. She bent his neck and placed her nose on his scent glands. “What are you doing?!” he squealed and swatted her away. Sakura backed up with wide eyes. “Oh my god he scent mark you” she said and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Naruto when did he do it?” 

Naruto vaguely remembered something about scent marking, but he couldn't piece it together. “Wait what?” he asked and tried to calm Sakura down. “Sakura, it's probably nothing don't worry about it” She didn't listen, and tried to smell him again. 

Sakura’s out burst had caused Ino to come over, who was followed by Sai. “Sakura, what is it now?” Ino said with a frustrated sigh. Sakura still held onto Naruto when she said, “Sasuke scent marked him” Ino gaped for a second before she sat down next to Naruto. 

“Don't freak out” she commanded before exposing his neck and smelling his scent glands. Naruto tensed and tried to back away. “Why won't anybody just give me an answer?” he was becoming increasingly frustrated the longer he sat there. 

Ino got up and pried Sakura’s hands off him. “It’s faint, but it’s there” she confirmed with a nod and turned to Naruto. 

“Sasuke scent marked you. I don't know why, but he did.” Sakura said with a sigh. Naruto nodded, not really understanding. “And that’s bad…?” he asked rubbing his neck. He was bright red from having the girls invade his privacy. He started to get up but both of the girls held onto him. Right at that moment, the bell rang so Ino got up and left with Sai. 

Sakura turned towards Naruto, and gave him a little smile. “Listen Naruto, this means Sasuke is trying to claim you. Given the fact that you know close to nothing about this, I want you to stay away from him.” She said and squeezed his shoulder. 

Sakura was Naruto’s best friend. He trusted her, so he decided to listen. He nodded and smikred. “I won't do anything stupid” he said and took off towards class. 

~*~

Naruto tried to ignore Sasuke all day. That, evidently, turned out to be easier than he thought. Sasuke paid no attention to him what so ever and even when Sasuke pushed past him in the hallways, he still didn't acknowledge 

Sakura pulled him aside after school and looked at him suspiciously. “Nothing happened right?” She reached for is neck but Naruto stopped her hand. Naruto nodded and shooed her off to the bus. “I'm fine, go home” He said and got onto his own bus. 

He collapsed into his seat and immediately closed his eyes. The events over the past two days had made him exhausted, and he was only running on two hours of sleep. He thought about the scent marking, and remembered reading it was an intimate thing. He sat up and got out the book from his bag. 

 

SCENT MARKING: When an alpha feels protective over an omega, he places his scent on him/her. It can be an intimate thing, and can cause the pair to bond further. 

 

He shivered slightly, wondering if Sasuke meant it to be that way. 

Naruto was so lost in his own thought, he didn't realize someone has sat down next to him. “Naruto!” someone said right into his ear. Naruto jerked back and whipped his head around to find Kiba staring back at him. 

“Whatcha’ got there?” Kiba asked with a smirk and reached for the book. “Oh um nothing important” Naruto responded and hid the book behind his back. He felt his cheeks get red again. Naruto was still embarrassed that he just learned all this yesterday, and he didn't really want anyone to know. 

Kiba raised an eyebrow and took his hand back. Then he grinned and slung his arm over Naruto’s shoulder. “So, I heard Sasuke’s been harassing you lately” Kiba started leaning in closer and placed his chin on Naruto's shoulder. 

Naruto chuckled nervously and started to put the book away. “He wasn't really harassing me” He said and looked back at Kiba, who had gotten significantly closer. ‘“Uh Kiba?” Naruto could feel Kiba’s hand on the back of his neck. Kiba started nuzzling him, and growled. 

Naruto froze. His body was telling him one thing, while his brain said another. The closer Kiba got, the more Naruto just wanted to submit. He felt himself relax when the other rubbed his hand along his thigh. 

Stop it stop it stop it stop it

Kiba smirked and whispered right in his ear, “I can help you Naruto”

Naruto had never wanted the bus to get to his stop so badly. “No thanks. I can take care of myself” He said quickly and put his bag in between the two of them, fighting Kiba and his body. Kiba let out a small growl and pushed the bag aside. “Are you sure?” he said and got so close to Naruto, he could feel him breathing down his neck. 

Naruto closed his eyes and put his hands on Kiba’s chest, pushing back. “Yes i'm s- sure” He cursed himself when his voice cracked and he pushed back harder. 

Suddenly Kiba let out a yelp and Naruto felt the pressure on his body release. His eyes snapped open and he say Kiba sprawled out on the floor and Sasuke was sitting next to him. Kiba got up with a growl, but didn't say anything else and went to go sit in the back of the bus. 

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who in turn took at his phone and started playing a game. Naruto let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed his backpack from the floor, clutching it to his chest. “That's it?” he asked and poked Sasuke in the arm. “You just come over here, rip Kiba off me, and all you're going to do is sit there?” 

Sasuke looked up at him for a second and his expression softened. ‘Mine” he said quietly and jumped up from his seat, getting off the bus. 

Naruto sat there for a second, unsure of what to do. He eventually got off as well before the driver could leave. He started walking in the direction of his house, but not before looking back at Sasuke. Naruto wouldn't be able to see, but Sasuke had a small smile on his face and was chuckling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a beta reader, and if anyone wants to help, please contact me at killerrabbit015@gmail.com. Thank you!


	3. Surprises to be aware of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! im sorry this took longer than expected. i also apologize to everyone who has pet peeves for spelling errors i have a editor and shes fucking amazing! XOXO enjoy the shmexy in this chapter

The next few months became a challenge for Naruto. Kiba wasn't the only one who was hitting on him anymore. His peers were catcalling him in the hallways, others placing kisses on his cheeks. From time to time he would get a small slap on his ass. It had gotten so bad to the point where some of the teachers were calling him in after class to try and get to him. Sasuke had tried to keep them away, but there was a point when it became too much.

He had to quit sports too; being in the locker room had started to become a problem. On more than one occasion, Naruto would be changing out of his pants when someone would grab him from behind and grope him, clamping his mouth shut so he couldn't scream out. He came home and burst into tears every time, finding comfort in his mother's arms.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked in a hoarse whisper, shaking slightly. The fifth time he came home crying, Kushina took him to the pharmacy and demanded scent suppressants for three months.

The suppressants only eased up the torment. Sakura had to beg the librarian to let him hide there at lunch. Sometimes his friends came to visit him, but only Omegas. 

Naruto still didn't understand why Sasuke didn't just talk to him directly. He would see the other glance at him from across the halls, but their meetings consisted of Sasuke hugging him to pull him away from other Alphas. Right now, huddled alone in the library, Naruto slightly missed that Sasuke.

Most of the library was well lit, and had a couple of comfy chairs. Naruto had made one his own, and pulled it into the back corner, where he could huddle in it under a blanket. Naruto pulled his phone out of his pocket, and scrolled through the oncoming messages. They we're always from Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Konohamaru or Sai.

Two weeks ago, Naruto started ignoring his friends. He felt unsure of how to act around them, once he realized any of them could hurt him at any time.

'Your such a fucking fag no one wants a bitch like you lol'

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the screen. He checked the sender but he didn't recognize the number. He was slightly relieved that none of his friends sent him that, but someone had to have given his number out. Naruto sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest.

'You spelled you're wrong...' he sent back and smiled to himself. He read the rest of the messages in his inbox, but chose to ignore them all. Most of them, to Naruto's disappointment, were from Kiba, who refused to stop apologizing.

There was a commotion in the hallway, and just as Naruto was about to get up and look, he felt the blanket being ripped off of him. He looked up and locked eyes with dark black ones, glaring down at him.

"Oh, Sasu-"

Naruto was cut off as he felt himself being dragged from the chair. He tried prying Sasuke's hand off of him, but all that resulted in was the other turning around and growling at him. It came from low in Sasuke's throat, deep and threatening. Once he stopped, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and roughly pulled Naruto.

Naruto was scared. He'd never seen Sasuke like this. He became tense as he was dragged outside, Sasuke never letting go. Where did the quiet, gentle Sasuke go? Naruto heard himself whimpering and whining. "Sasuke!" he tried again and yanked his arm back. He stared at him defiantly and tried to growl back. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked incredulously. Naruto turned and walked away.

He got about three steps before Sasuke grabbed him, turned him around, and pushed him against the wall. Naruto started to panic, worried someone would see them. Luckily they were behind the gym. The spot tended to be avoided, considering there was trash everywhere.

"Hey- Sasuke!", he cried out and tried to push him back, shoving him as hard as he could. Sasuke ignored him, continuing to hold him against the wall and nuzzle his scent glands. 

"You smell different," Sasuke finally spoke, his voice coming out softer than Naruto would expect. "It was so strong it was spilling out of the library," he said matter of factly. Sasuke didn't pull back just yet, and exposed Naruto's neck some more.

Naruto's body let Sasuke expose him, reveal him. Naruto could sense Sasuke was about to do something rash, so he tried to push back one more time. "S-Stop," he managed to get out, gasping when he felt Sasuke start to scent mark him.

Everything about this was different. Before, Sasuke would never nuzzle into his neck, lovingly holding him in his arms. He would never kiss him gently, covering Naruto in his scent like a blanket. Naruto let a lazy smile rawl onto his lips. They stayed like that for a while, Sasuke holding the back of his head and nuzzling into him gently. 

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, when he heard voices heading in their direction. Suddenly, Sasuke pushed himself of the other with a scowl. "This is bad," Sasuke growled out and forced himself to let go of Naruto. He sighed and brushed himself off, straightening his shirt. "Be careful, dobe." He gave Naruto what seemed to be a smile, and walked away briskly.

The second Sasuke left, Naruto called Sakura and told her what happened. She ended up staying with him for the rest of the day, making sure no one else would try to harm him. When school finally ended, Naruto was exhausted. He had almost thrown up twice, and had a splitting headache. He even had to call his mom to pick him up, instead of taking the bus. Kushina made him some soup when they got home, and let him watch TV on the couch.

Naruto had almost forgiven his parents at this point, and was just glad they were taking care of him. He slowly dozed off, feeling safer than he had in a long time.

~*~

Naruto woke up to pain shooting across his lower abdomen. He groaned and and tried to get up to go to the bathroom. The second he stood up, his vision doubled and he collapsed on the floor, crying out. He grabbed onto the coffee table and pulled himself up, ignoring his head. Miraculously[a], he made it to the bathroom without passing out.

He pretty much emptied his stomach the second he put his face above the toilet. Naruto thought he was going to throw up again, but then the pain changed into something else. Naruto gasped as fluid started trickling into his pants. 

“Oh my god,” he whispered and cried out, his first cramp hitting him. Naruto flushed the toilet and stood up to get a thermometer from the counter, ignoring the pain throughout his body. He stuck the thermometer in his mouth, waiting for it to beep.

 

105.7

 

Naruto ripped off his shirt and almost screamed. His body was too hot, way too hot, and cramps were coming at a constant pace. He didn't take off his pants, not wanting to get slick everywhere.

“Mom!” he cried out helplessly and rested on the floor, the cool tiles feeling great against his skin. Naruto could tell his body wanted more. He was painfully hard and slick was gushing out from inside him, completely soaking his pants. A painful cramp hit him so hard, he stopped breathing for a second. “Momma!”

Naruto was crying and moaning by the time his mother ripped open the bathroom door. Kushina gasped and looked around the room wildly. “Oh god, Minato!” she yelled and ran out of the room. Naruto could hear her yelling at him to get out of the house, before Naruto’s scent affected him.

She came back in and scooped Naruto up in her arms. “My son,” she said gently and brushed the hair out of his face. “You’ll be ok.”

Naruto was so far gone, he barely heard her words. He was palming himself through his pants, trying to offer some kind of relief. He moaned and arched his back, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Kushina quickly took Naruto up to his room. She gently placed him on the bed and kissed his head gently. She locked all the windows and put five waters on the dresser. “You'll be okay,” she said again before shutting the door. Naruto wasn't paying attention in the slightest.

He grabbed all the blanket from his bed and pushed them off, trying to cool off. Naruto ripped off his pants as soon as he finished and started crying out in pain. Naruto’s body was going into overdrive because he hadn’t offered himself any relief. He flipped himself so his ass was in the air and his face was pressed into the bed. Slick was pooling under him as he finally pushed two fingers inside himself. Naruto sobbed in relief and rocked his hips back against his fingers. 

Naruto gasped in surprise as he felt himself cumming. He collapsed, pulling his fingers out from him. He thought it was over and pushed himself up from the bed trying to put on his clothes. 

Naruto immediately regretted that decision when his body pushed out more slick and he was completely hard again. He felt his body rapidly heating up, begging for release. 

Naruto gave in and did the same thing, over and over and over again. 

~*~

Naruto had no idea what time it was when he woke up. His mouth was dry and everything below the waist hurt like hell. He sat up with a groan as he pulled blankets over his lap. He took a water from the bedside table and took a long swig. 

As Naruto looked around he noticed the bed was clean again. His mom must have cleaned up while he was asleep. Naruto cringed at the thought. 

There was a small knock on the door. "Come in...," he said hoarsely. Kushina opened the door a crack and gave her son a small smile. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked, stepping inside. 

Naruto noticed the way she didn't move to come any closer. 

"Tired. And hungry" Naruto took another gulp of water, sinking further into his bed. 

"I'll give you some food before your next wave," Kushina said, reaching over and giving his leg a squeeze 

'Next wave?' Naruto was about to ask her, but she had already left. He didn't have to wait long though, as his question was answered a mere ten minutes later. He cried out in surprise, feeling cramps roll through him and slick soiling the bed. "Not again," he whispered. 

And so the cycle continued for three more days, leaving Naruto in bed for most of the time. On the fourth day, Naruto had hit his worst phase yet. Tears ran own his cheeks as he was about to cum for the third time in twenty minutes. "N-no more!" He cried out, clutching the headboard and thrust three fingers inside him. 

Naruto's phone rang and he was dragged out of his haze. He looked up slowly, seeing the phone buzz on the table. Without thinking, he picked his up with one hand, leaving the other in between his arse cheeks. 

"...H-hello...?" He answered, forgetting about his heat. 

"Naruto!? Where have you been!? ...Why do you sound like you swallowed a frog?"

Rapid fire questions came through the phone. Naruto groaned quietly as he recognized the voice. 

"Sasuke...," he whimpered into the phone. 

"Naruto...are you?- oh my god!" 

Naruto bit his lip as he tried not to moan. His fingers involuntarily started moving again, thrusting in. He wanted more then three fingers, he really did. "I can't Sasuke I can't-" 

Naruto cut himself off with a moan, rocking his hips back. He gripped the phone in his hand and tried to calm down. 

"Naruto, I'm coming over. Please, if you really are in your heat I need to help." Sasuke sounded desperate. 

Naruto shook his head even though Sasuke couldn't see him. "You c-can't. Please, it's almost over..." Naruto pressed against he sweet spot, and he cried out loudly, cumming into the sheets. The phone slipped from his grasp and he collapsed on the bed, already unconscious. 

"....Naruto? Naruto!..." 

~*~ 

Naruto woke to strong arm wrapping around him. He didn't bother opening his eyes, too tired to do anything. When he was placed into the bath, he groaned and tried to open his eyes. "Mom?" He asked, wondering who was carrying him. 

He felt a hand brush the hair off his face, and a kiss to his head. "No, just me," he heard a voice above him. Slowly- because it was too damn bright in the room- Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuke sitting next to the bath, leaning over to look at him. 

"What are you doing here?" Naruto tried to scramble back. He soon realized he was in the tub and couldn't do much except splash water around. 

Sasuke gently put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, and he slowly relaxed. Naruto had the sudden realization that Sasuke had seen him in all his glory. He felt himself flush all the way down to his neck. 

"I couldn't just leave you there. Kushina let me in after an hour. I found you sound asleep in a sticky mess, so I decided to wash you up..." Sasuke trailed off and stood up. "If you don't want... I can go." 

Naruto grabbed his hand as he tried to leave. "Wait!" 

Naruto pulled him back down. "I never said you had to go teme." He pulled the other back. Naruto leaned forwards and placed a small kiss on Sasuke's lips, loving the look on Sasuke's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to all the wonderful comments. It makes me smile every time i read one, so thank you! <3


	4. Satisfaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I got lazy and I didn't want to write the last chapter. But I finally finished! I'm way too proud of myself right now... Anywho, I hope you enjoy this. I am going to make a second part to this. Basically, Naruto is going to meet Sasuke's family and shit is going to go down. Thank you!

Sasuke was… avoiding him.

He had spent the weekend with the boy, but going back to school had led him to be left alone. Now that he had presented as an omega, his body craved an alpha. Well, a specific alpha. Naruto was moody as he walked into fourth period. 

“Naruto, are you ok?! Where do you go last week?” 

A blur a pink hair shot towards him as he tried to sit in his seat. Naruto looked up and glared at Sakura. “Nothing. Mind your own business.” he snapped at her. Sakura paused mid-step. Her eyes narrowed only a fraction and she leaned in to stare at him. 

Naruto realized his mistake, a flurry of excuses running through his brain. Sadly, he knew Sakura was too smart for that. He wanted to tell Sakura all about what happened over the weekend, but he was scared and embarrassed. Just that morning, Naruto had cried because Sasuke wasn't with him. 

“S-sakura. I- My parents… there was a business trip! A-and…” he stuttered out. Naruto was so busy avoiding Sakura's gaze, he failed to notice Sasuke had walked in the room. When he did choose to look up, Sasuke was staring right at him. His heart stopped, stomach dropping to the floor at the sight of him. Why wasn't he coming over here? 

“Naruto? …. Naruto?” Sakura said, trying to get his attention. He ignored her. Naruto made a small noise as his cheeks flared a bright red. The nerve the guy had! First, he left him alone the whole day, walking the other direction the second he saw him and now he was staring right at him? Anger raced through Naruto's chest as he stood up abruptly. Maybe he was over thinking the whole thing, but he couldn't ignore how frustrated he left every time he saw Sasuke.

But he also missed him so much. He was angry and sad and confused all at the same time. Sasuke turned around, ignoring Naruto again. Naruto snapped. 

Shit shit shit shit. He was going to cry. 

He bolted out of the room, ignoring Sakura and the teacher's cries. Naruto found refuge in the same spot as last week behind the gym. Slowly pulling his knees up to his chest, Naruto let out soft sobs. He was an unmated and unbonded omega… this could end horribly for him.

Luckily, Sakura had dashed after him and pulled him close to her chest. His tears soaked her shirt as sobs wracked his chest. Emotions whirled through him and he tried to understand them all. Sasuke was… well… in most of his thoughts, but he also missed his parents and someone holding him.

As the thought passed through his head, Sakura petted his hair and tried to whisper comforting words to him. It was disgusting. Naruto just wanted fucking Sasuke. Always Sasuke. Now Naruto couldn't tell if he wanted Sasuke, or despised that he liked him so much. 

Naruto pushed Sakura away with a lot of force for a crying omega. She backed up with a small gasp of pain, confusion flickering across her face. 

“G- go away!”, He screamed at her, still sobbing. 

“Wha-? Naruto no. You've been shitty all day, what happened?”

“I s- said-”, Naruto took a deep breath and stood up, snarling. “Get, the fuck away from me” 

He was disgusted by her touch even though she was an omega. He was disgusted that he couldn't cope his feelings without Sasuke. He was disgusted with himself because Sasuke obviously didn't want him. Letting out one last broken sob, Naruto ran for his life and out of the school, not even bothering to go home. 

~*~

The only place Naruto could think to go was his uncle's place. He wasn't even there anyway, too busy on some ‘writing trip’. In all reality, he was just hooking up with other betas, like himself. Naruto snuck in and retreated into the spare room. He cried for hours.

He didn't leave for days and the only thing he had to eat was bread and water. On the third night, Naruto was having serious withdrawals, it was like having a low-grade heat. 

He would toss and turn when he tried to sleep and slick would always soak his pants when he wasn't expecting it. The physical aspects were one part of it, but the emotional aspects were worse. Naruto would go from wanting to punch anything in sight, sitting on the floor and bawling his eyes out. 

He sat on the bed, hugging his knees to his chest and stared at the beige wall. There was a sudden ‘bang’ from downstairs. Naruto shot up from his spot on the bed and stumbled past the doorway. As he made his way downstairs he became more cautious, remembering that he was an Omega. 

Naruto didn't know what to expect, a burger maybe? What he did not expect was Sasuke tearing through the house. 

The second he locked eyes with Sasuke, his mouth went dry. 

“Thank God. Naruto I-”

“Get out!” 

Naruto felt fresh tears threatening to burst from his eyes. “You don't want me just go away already!”, he screamed. As he ran back upstairs he heard Sasuke running after him.

Naruto slammed the door on him, pressing his back against the door and letting out silent sobs. He felt Sasuke try and turn the door knob. It obviously didn't work as Sasuke started throwing his body against the door. 

Naruto held on with all his strength, but with Sasuke being the alpha he eventually barged in. 

Sasuke panted slightly as the door flew open with a crash. The room filled with the stench of a scared, horny alpha. He growled at Naruto, who immediately whimpered. He backed up behind the bed and hid behind it. 

Sasuke calmed down and walked over to Naruto and picked him up. “Don't you run away from me ever again” he snapped at Naruto. 

Naruto whimpered again, slowly pressing himself against Sasuke's chest. “B- but you left /me/. You wouldn't talk to me when I… when I missed you” Naruto was whispering now, hiding his face in Sasuke's chest. 

Sasuke was silent for a long time. So long, Naruto started to push himself out of Sasuke's arms. 

“Naruto… My family is homophobic. Even though male omegas have been around for centuries, they still don't like the thought of it. When I came home after your first heat… your scent was all over me. My brother threatened to _murder_ you and I couldn't-... Naruto I shouldn't even be her-” 

Naruto slapped him. And it hurt. He immediately made a small noise and kissed him to apologize. 

“Don't you ever leave _me_ again” Naruto said to him.

The house was a mess, but Naruto didn't care. The second Sasuke had him pinned to the bed, he had momentarily forgotten about his problems. Sasuke only got up from the small bed to take off his clothes and shut what was left of the door. 

The smell of horny alpha filled the room once more as Sasuke growled, towering over Naruto. 

“Sasuke… are we really doing this?” he whispered and wrapped his arms around his neck. Sasuke nodded, marking him all along his neck. He kissed the other's scent glands, causing Naruto to tremble in his arms. “You have to take the morning after pill,” he said in between kisses, grinding their hips together. Naruto gasped at the sensation, already clawing at Sasuke's back.

“Look at you, already begging for it”, Sasuke groaned out. He kissed lower, nipping at Naruto's chin and chest. The omega whimpered. "S-Sasuke...", he whispered and ran his hands down Sasuke's chest. Sasuke got frustrated at Naruto's clothed erection, ripping off the last bit of clothing on him. Both men were panting as Naruto spread his legs, slick trickling out of him. 

Sasuke pushed two fingers inside Naruto, knowing he didn't need much of a stretch. Twisting his fingers around, he leaned down and bit into Naruto's nipple.

Naruto's head shot up, teeth clenching in surprise and pleasure. “Ahh! S- Sasuke don't do t- that!” Naruto whimpered. His legs spread further, his hole clenching around the two fingers inside him. Naruto covered his eyes with his arm, starting to get embarrassed. 

Sasuke made a disapproving tsk, ramming a third finger inside him. Naruto almost screamed. 

“Let me see your face” Sasuke commanded, pulling his fingers out to move Naruto's arm away. 

Naruto's face was flushed as he panted and drooled, hips bucking back as he tried to find the missing fingers. “Please Sasuke… s- stop teasing me and just fuck me already!”, he cried out and started to back away from him. If Sasuke wasn't going to give him what he wanted, he would just leave. 

“You're not going anywhere” Sasuke growled and pressed Naruto back into the small mattress. He took the worn out pillow case from the pillow and made make shift hand cuffs. Sasuke tied Naruto's wrists to the bed frame, erection coming back to life at the sight. 

Naruto squirmed as his hips bucked. Slick was now pouring out of him, pooling beneath him. 

“Sasuke I swear to go- ahh!” 

Sasuke had thrust his whole cock in with one swift movement. He groaned happily, resting his head on Naruto's shoulder. “S- so tight Naruto” he groaned out, thrusting just slightly, shaking as he tried to control himself. 

Naruto threw his head back and let out small moans, chest heaving as he tried to control his breathing. “Sasuke… it's so b-big.... Ngh! Move p- please!” He tried to tell him as he rocked his hips back again. 

Sasuke listened and started a brutal pace, becoming impatient. He gripped Naruto's thighs and pushed them onto his shoulders, using them as leverage. The blond boy let out high pitched moans with every thrust, clawing the bedpost with his tied wrists. 

Sasuke changed the angle of his thrusts just barely, but managed to hit Naruto's small bundle of nerves. He let out a cry as his back arched off the bed in an impossible angle. He wanted to touch Sasuke, so bad, but the restraints limited him to only being able to twist his torso. 

Naruto couldn't say coherent sentences anymore has he writhes underneath Sasuke's thrusts. “S- Sasuk- ahh!... cum, c- cummin-” Naruto's mouth fell open in a silent scream as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His body spasmed as roped of cum fell onto his and Sasuke's chest. 

“I'm going to keep fucking you until I cum,” Sasuke said huskily, somehow making his thrusts go _faster_. 

Naruto was about to pass out as his limp body got pounded into the mattress, slick coating his legs and the bed. Overstimulation started to set in. Naruto screamed, head thrown back into the pillow as he tried not to lose consciousness. 

Sasuke was all too well enjoying himself as he felt himself about to cum. He let out a moan of his own and snapped his hips forward once more. Naruto felt Sasuke's warm seed flow inside him. He shuddered at the feeling and closed his eyes, passing out. 

Sasuke chuckled to himself and slowly pulled out. He made sure as to not knot him, that would make his risk of pregnancy increase. He gently put Naruto's legs down on the bed. 

“You're so beautiful like this” he whispered to him, untying the makes-shift cuffs and kissing his temple. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, both naked and covered in sweat in cum, cuddling close to each other.

~*~

Naruto's parents were furious, but not for the reason he thought they would be. He had come home the next day, Sasuke forcing him to. He had pouted the whole way there, making sure to complain about everything. 

By the time they had gotten to Naruto's house, Sasuke looked just abut ready to rip his head off. 

“I can't believe I fell for you” he grumbled when he had opened the front door to Naruto's house. 

Currently, Naruto was sitting on the couch with Sasuke with his parents across from him. Minato stood up with a forced smile and took Sasuke outside. That.. wasn't a good sign. Naruto gulped audibly and tried not to tremble as he faced his mom. 

“Naruto… You had sex with him at Jiraiya's house?!”, she screamed at him. “And you broke the door! He sent me a message when he got home. And you left all of your aftermaths in the bedroom!” She was standing now, crossing his arms and seething with anger. 

Naruto just gaped ay her. “You mean you're not mad we had sex?... how do you even know?” 

She crossed her arms and gave him a ‘have you seen yourself?’ look. He glanced down at himself, realizing he had love bites all along his neck. Naruto felt a blush creep up onto his cheeks as he tried to cover them up with his hands. 

“Naruto you can have sex, just don't destroy Jiraiya's house! His house cost him a fortune and you went in and broke three things! That's not just something you-” 

Naruto blocked her out at this point. She was flailing her arms as she continued to rant about proper etiquette He sat back on the couch with a smile on his face, toying with one of the love bits just below his jaw. He really liked Sasuke and was just glad his parents had accepted him.


End file.
